


ИХ ЧУВСТВА НЕ УГАСНУТ НИКОГДА!

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: С первого взгляда и навсегда.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	ИХ ЧУВСТВА НЕ УГАСНУТ НИКОГДА!

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/1c/mx3Wvt52_o.jpg)

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/59/ZDOXKIdS_o.jpg)

       


  


[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157456)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173767)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173836)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173884)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173911)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173911)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173947)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173968)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за визуал от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Inlz-hBtAKbdTT63VUcTVYBTP7rLJYDcau-OEQiMOgc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
